El chico de la piscina
by Charlotte R. Grrrl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN MADCOWRE. Edward va a conseguir más de lo que cree cuando acepte un trabajo de verano en casa de la mayor perra de la escuela, Bella Swan. Geekward, BitchBella y pequeños lemmons. Todos humanos.


**[Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer y la trama de la historia a madcowre, yo solo la traduzco]**

* * *

Fue totalmente horrible cuando se juntó con Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Yo nunca había sido fan del odio, así que no podría decir que las odiase. No, pero no me gustaban en absoluto.

¿Por qué? Todo por una chica, Bella Swan.

Bella Swan era hermosa. Unos ojos marrones y gandres, un pelo suave y caoba, que le caía en cascada por encima de aquellos hombros cremosos... mi boca estaba babeando. Ella era la máxima perfección, si el Diccionario Inglés de Oxford incluyese un ejemplo de "perfecto", sería ella.

Nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños, nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas. Bella y yo solíamos ser amigos... hasta que empezamos el instituto, hace tres años. Ella se hizo amiga de Alice y de Rosalie y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que nuestras diferencias significaban que la gente como ella y la gente como yo no se juntan.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Tengo los ojos verdes, el pelo castaño con matices rojos y soy un total y completo nerd. Tengo que usar estas enormes gafas con montura negra porque las lentes de contacto me irritan los ojos. Ando arrastrando los pies porque mi estructura tiene que sostener mi gran cabeza llena de conocimientos, por no mencionar que los últimos años de bullying han roto mi confianza.

Haría cualquier cosa por Bella Swan, algo que hace que mi mejor amigo Jasper se enfade. Él quiere saber por qué laguidezco tanto por una chica que es una completa perra para todo el mundo.

Sí, Bella Swan era una perra. No hablo del tipo de perras que sueltan cotilleos a tu espalda, no; habo sobre una horrible, cruel y tortuosa perra. Por eso, una de las razones por las que Alice y Rosalie me disgustan tanto, es que Bella nunca solía ser así. Recuerdo un tiempo en el que fuimos amigos.

Mi madre entró en mi habitació para recoger la ropa sucia y pude sentir su ceño fruncido contra mi espalda. "Pasas demasiado tiempo en el ordenador, Edward. No es asombroso que necesites gafes". Solo la ignoré porque estoy acostumbrado a su tono desaprobatorio, así que ahora ya es rutina.

Murmuré una respuesta y ella me dijo que iríamos a casa de los Swan a cenar. Mi corazón golpeteó y mis manos se pusieron húmedas. Me preocupaba que cosas pasarían esa noche.

Bella casi siempre tiene amigos rondando por su casa; de hecho, no creo que haya habido un tiempo en el que ella ha estado alejada de sus supuestos "amigos".

Tenía ese mal presentimiento cada vez que íbamos a cenar a casa de los Swan. Es una mezcla entre querer estar enfermo y ganas de dormir. He pensado muchas veces si debería escribir mis síntomas en Google, pero tengo miedo de que el primer resultado sea la página de Amor en Wikipedia.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y estirar mi camiseta negra sobre mi cuerpo enclenque cuando un mensaje apareció en una esquica, con la cara de Jasper. Resoplé e hice click el sobre.

_Hey, Edward. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa un rato? _

Le expliqué que tenía planes en casa de los Swan y que iría cuando terminase.

_Oh, ok. Buena suerte con la diabla, ¡no dejes que te deje seco! ¡Mantente fuerte! ¡Vive mucho y prósperamente!_

Me reí y apagué el ordenador. Los mensajes instantáneos son adictivos una vez empiezas, no puedes parar.

Mi padre me gritó desde abajo de las escaleras, me tropecé conmigo mismo mientras intentaba ponerme con prisas mi camiseta y mis tejanos anchos. Son anchos solo porque estoy muy delgado.

"Está bien". - Murmuré mientras empujada la puerta y bajaba los escalones de mármol.

Mi madre y mi madre no me hablaron durante el viaje en coche. Estaba en la parte trasera, observando el escenario y contando los segundos antes de que nos detuviésemos a fuera de la casa de Bella. Saqué mi móvil y consideré entrar en internet y dejar un tweet sobre mi miedo, pero recordé que BellaBabex era seguidora mia y rápidamente lo metí en el bolsillo. Ella amaría la satisfacción de hacerme sentir eso.

Limpié mis gafas y pasé una mano por mi cabeza, y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estábamos en casa de los Swan.

Salí del coche, golpeándome accidentalmente la cabeza en el techo al salir. Mi madre rodó los ojos y mi padre me miró con el ceño fruncido; ellos también creen que soy un perdedor. Me puse recto y murmuré una disculpa. Mi padre me dijo que me colocase aún más recto y lo hice... hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Los tres caminamos hasta la puerta y quedé cautivado por los gnómos en el jardín. Ellos tenían nombres.

La puerta se abrió por una muy ferviente Renne, la madre de Bella, que abrió sus brazos y se lanzó hacia nosotros. Me asusté.

Pretendí que estaba feliz de estar allí, pidiéndole a Dios que Mike Newton o algún atleta como él no estuviese allí para escucharme. Renee acomodó a mi familia mientras yo les seguía, limpiando mis pies en el áspero felpudo.

Noté que ellos tenían una alfombra nueva color crema en el vestíbulo, así que, a diferencia de mi padre y mi madre, soy considerado, por lo que me descalcé. Mis calcetines se hundían en la alfombra, era consciente de lo raro que es que encontrase una alfombra tan emocionante y bonita, pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo cuando escuché un sonido viniendo desde las escaleras.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Bella inclinada sobre el pasamanos, una de sus cejas estaba arqueada y miraba hacia mis pies. Su pelo estaba en una coleta y tenía unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza. Vestía una falda corta de mezclilla, con la parte superior de un bikini rojo. Mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué es tan maravillosa?

Ella mascaba animadamente algún tipo de chicle azul brillante, y caminó lentamente el resto de escalones con los pies desnudos. "Cullen," ella me recibió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hasta mis pies. "¿Por qué llevas calcetines de Star Trek?"

miré hacia mis pies, la flecha sobresaliente, símbolo de Star Trek, se veía levemente por debajo de mis pantalones. "Simplemente me los puse". Me encogí de hombros. "¿Conoces Star Trek?"

Estaba sorprendido. Usualmente todo lo que le gustaba a Bella eran los canales de música y los románticos.

"Mi padre es un gran fan." me dijo con un tono ofendido antes de poner sus gafas de nuevo sobre sus ojos, alejándose. Mis ojos siguieron su trasero mientras caminaba con aire arrogante hacia la cocina. Si su falda fuese más corta podría haber sido considerada un cinturón.

"Oh, Bella se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a cocinar hoy". Dijo Renee en un tono orgulloso. No me pasó por alto la forma en la que mi madre me miró y murmuró que desearía que yo fuese un poco así.

Sí, estoy seguro de que ella desearía que fuese como Bellla. Podría ser un idiota, podría salir todos los fines de semana y echarme a perder, podría dormir con cualquera que se pusiera en mi camino, y podría fumar tantos cigarrillos que seguramente moriría antes de los veinte. Seguro, seré como Bella, mamá.

Renee nos enseñó su nuevo estudio, decorado con colores vibrantes. Estaba aburrido. Quería hablar de televisión con Charlie.

Dejé la habitación silenciosamente, ajustando mis gafas cuando accidentalmente golpeé mi hombro contra la puerta. Podía escuchar la televisión en el salón así que supe que encontraría a Charlie allí.

Caminé a través de la puerta de la cocina y me detuve cuando la escuché reír. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornada y me incliné hacia ella, me golpeé en el ojo con el marco de la puerta, logré ajustarme y entrever por la rendija.

Bella estaba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, sus piernas se balanceaban y ella matenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

"Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad" ella soltó una risita.

Me quedé escuchando. Era así de entrometido.

"¡Claro" Alice, ¿cuando se los ha sacado? Son como su firma," ella se bajó del mostrador y me dio la espalda, removiendo algo en una olla. "Juro que cosas malditas casi aparecieron cuando bajé las escaleras... sí, el Freak necesita realmente ser jodido".

Mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de que seguramente estaba hablando de mí. Me encogí de hombros y me fui rápidamente. Estaba acostumbrado a los insultos. Creo que es hora de que vaya a ver a Charlie.

*

Charlie me entretuvo durante dos horas, hablando sobre lo bueno que solía ser su equipo de béisbol, pero que ahora solo eran basura. Me preguntó qué quería hacer al acabar el instituto cuando mi padre entró y tomó el mando de la conversación. Aparentemente, voy a ir a Harvard.

Bella vino hacia el salón. Ella tuvo que sentarme a mi lado en el sofá y puedo decir que me repelía. Ella olfateó un montón y alejó su cuerpo del mío. De todos modos, sus pies estaban hacia mí. Busqué sobre el lenguaje corporal en Google una vez y aparentemente esto significa que ellos se sienten atraídos. Pero vi la posición incómoda y me di cuenta de que aquella página era un montón de estupideces.

Renee tiró de mi pelo, diciendo que necesitaba un corte. Bella habló por primera vez, resoplando sobre su limonada. "Mamá, ¿de verdad vas a aleccionar a Edward Cullen sobre su pelo? Con todas las cosas que..."

Mi madre cortó rápidamente diciendo que a ella le gustaba mi cabello. Me sentí allí y observé una pintura de Seattle en la pared; es mucho más interesante que mi pelo.

Charlie nos llamó para cenar y todos nos reunimos en la cocina como si fuésemos ovejas yendo a la matanza. Estaba sentado en frente de Bella. Pasé una de mis manos por mi pelo. Tengo piernas largas; no había duda de que acabaría pateándola fuera de la silla por accidente. Y estaría mortificado.

Una imagen clara de la cara de Jasper riéndose cuando se lo contase me hizo reír. Él creería que ella lo merecía. Bella me miró con odio y empezó a repartir unas cuantas zanahorias.

"Creo que es impreionante que puedas cocinar tan bien", mi padre sonrió, pinchando un trozo de su carne.

"Gracias, Carlisle. Es un pasatiempo para mí." Bella sonrió, mis labios se movieron nerviosamente.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Mike Newton?" Preguntó dulcemente mi mandre.

"No muy bien, rompimos". Bella lo dijo en un tono mitad divertido, mitad sarcástico. "Mike era un cerdo."

"Bueno, yo ya sabía eso" dijo mi padre dándome un codazo. "¿Recuerdas esa vez que tiró todos tus libros en el retrete?"

"¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?" murmuré, sonrojándome.

"Supe que era malo desde ese día."

Bella se rió flojito, tan flojito que solo lo escuché yo. Mi padre pensó que era un sonido como si estuviese de acuerdo y le sonrió. "Me alegra que pienses igual."

La mesa continuó con un parloteo mecánico, solo Bella y yo no estábamos participanto. Crucé mis rodillas rozando la suave piel de las piernas de Bella. Ella jadeó y lanzó su mirada contra mí. Murmuré una disculpa antes de bajar mi cabeza hasta mi plato vacío.

Mis ojos se alzaron cuando de repente sentí algo frío y blando por la pernera de mi pantalón. Cualquier cosa que fuese, se pegaba en el vello justo donde mi calcetín acababa. Mordí mi labio, eso dolía. Miré a Bella con ojos inquisitivos pero su mirada estaba sobre mi pecho. Una mando estaba sobre su barbilla y fruncía el ceño, aclarando su garganta antes de que la sensación en mi pierna desapareciese.

La conversación de la mesa volvió hasta mis oídos, sin darme cuenta de que los últimos minutos habían sido como una burbuja de silencio en mi cabeza. "Realmente necesitamos uno, cariño". Escuhé decir a Renee.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hay con Edward? Él no hace nada después de la escuela excepto estar en el ordenador. Llevo intentando hacer que consiga un trabajo desde hace semanas." dijo mi madre. Y verdaderamente lo estaba intentando.

"¿Qué sucede?" refunfuñé.

"Nuestro chico de la piscina se marchó la semana pasada y no tenemos a nadie que la limpie," dijo Charlie, con la boca llena de comida.

"Estoy fastidiada por eso" rió Bella. "El chico de la piscina era guapo, ¿verdad, mamá?"

Renee le dedicó un guiño antes de mirarme. "¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres un trabajo de limpiador de piscina?" Realmente no quería, especialmente de limpiador de la piscina de los Swan. Eso significada ver a Bella en bikini durante todo el verano y la verguenza de que ella viese todas las metidas de pata que hiciese. Pero mi madre me estaba mirando, y sus ojos me mandaban un mensaje, '¡si dices que no, no habrá internet durante un mes!'

"Claro, me encantaría."

"¿Edward?" Bella rió. "Pero, mamá... Edward no luce exactamente como un chico de piscinas." tartamudeó. Sí, eso se traducía como que yo no soy un chico bronceado, guay y deseable.

"Bella," Renee la miró frunciendo la frente. "No hay nada que dicte a alguien como buen o mal chico para la piscina."

Bella apretó los labios y miró en mi dirección antes de levantarse de la mesa y llevar su plato al fregadero. Wow, nunca pensé que degradarme a limpiar su piscina le molestaría tanto. Quizás simplemente no me quiere alrededor cuando sus desagradables amigos estuviese por aquí... eso estaba bien, desaparecería ese rato si ella se avergonzaba

"Edward, por qué no ayudas a Bella con los platos?" dijo mi padre. No tuve oportunidad de contestar antes de que los adultos saliesen de la habitación.

"¿Quieres lavar o secar?" dijo Bella severamente. "O mejor aún, ¿qué hay sobre lavar? Practica para la piscina" se burló antes de darse la vuelta.

"Eh, tu madre me preguntó, no es mi culpa" dije, poniendo las gafas sobre mi nariz.

"Nunca dije que lo fuese" suspiró.

No dije nada, rodé mis ojos y empecé a enjuagar la vajilla. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto en casa así que era algo natural. Mojar, pasar la esponja, enjuagar...

Podía ver a Bella secando a mi lado, su olor a fresas aturdiéndome. Pasé una mano mojada por mi cabello, haciendo que se levantase.

Sentí una mirada penetrante viniendo desde mi lado. Bella me observaba con los ojos entornados, con una mano en su cadera mientras miraba mi pelo. Sus ojos se pusieron sobre los míos y ella se sobresaltó, parpadeando con rapidez. "Nunca me di cuenta de lo alto que eres" dijo de repente.

Su comentario me hizo darme cuenta de que me mantenía erguido mientras lavaba los platos. Rápidamente volví a encorbarme. "Sí, es molesto."

"¿Por qué caminas así?" sentí su mano en mi espalda, haciendo que volviese a erguirme. "Mira" sonrió. "Te ves mucho mejor así."

No sabía qué decir, así que empecé a reír tontamente. Bella me miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza y callé al instante. "Lo siento."

"Tu pelo me recuerda a cuando nosotros lo pusimos de punta con la crema corporal de cereza de tu madre, ¿recuerdas?" rió, poniéndose de puntillas para tocar mi pelo. Se sintió impresionante y no estuve seguro de si quería reír, llorar o gritar. Bella estaba tocando mi cabello.

"Sí" murmuré, tocándolo también. Mi mano tocó la suya y a ella se le escapó un chillido, alejándose como si hubiese fuego. "Lo siento" dije, encorbándome de nuevo.

"Ya sabes, no tienes por qué disculparte siempre. Deberías resisrtirlo, quizás entonces las personas no te verían como un cretino."

La miré, sintiendo mi mente en blanco. Ella era muy directa; sabía eso de Bella desde hace años. Pero algo sobre lo que dijo me hirió y me pregunté si se notaba en mi cara. "Lo siento." dije de nuevo, por costumbre. Bella meneó la cabeza y recogió los platos de forma violenta, guardándolos en el armario.

Trabajamos sistemáticamente sin dirigirnos la palabra durante lo que quedaba de noche. Como normalmente, ella me ignoró hasta que fue la hora de marcharnos.

Bella puso, de nuevo, mi espalda recta con su mano, y la frotó en círculos. "Mantente erguido y ten tus calcetines limpios; se ven viejos."

No tuve tiempo de decir nada porque Bella cerró la puerta y tuve que caminar hacia el coche. Manteniéndome en toda mi altura.

*

El fin de semana pasó y finalmente era tiempo de volver a la escuela. Vestía mi suéter azul marino y unos pantalones deportivos; casual pero adecuado.

Jasper estaba esperándome a fuera de mi casa en su BMW nuevo. Sus padres se lo compraron para su cumpleaños. "Tío, ¿hiciste la tarea para Varner?" preguntó en cuanto estuve dentro del coche.

"Trabajé en ello todo el fin de semana. No he salido de mi habitación."

Movió sus gafas sobre sus ojos. Las suyas son mucho más guays que las mías. "Me olvidé de escribir la conclusión, pero supongo que estará bien."

Llegamos a la escuela en un tiempo récord porque el coche de Jasper es una máquina veloz. Él nunca conduce por debajo de las trenta millas por hora.

Jasper se detuvo en su plaza habitual y pude verle refunfuñando algo bajo su aliento antes de que se sonrojara violentamente. "Todos ellos están en la entrada."

Me congelé y miré a través de la ventana. Apoyados en la pared de la entrada, fumando cigarrillos, estaba la 'pandilla'. Alice estaba riéndose de algo que Tyler le susurraba al oído, Rosalie y Emmet estaban besándose y Bella estaba medio escondida tras Mike Newton... pensé que ellos habían cortado.

Jasper abrió un par de los botones de su camisa y desordenó su cabello. Sé por qué hace eso, no soy estúpido. Siente algo por Alice, la pequeñita con el pelo negro, una duende muy perra que no me gusta en absoluto. Nunca le he dicho nada, entiendo sus sentimientos y cómo duelen. Yo los tengo por Bella.

Realmente no quería pasar por delante de ellos. Me asustaba, para ser honestos. Pero Jasper ya estaba fuera del coche y no iba a perder mi oportunidad de entrar juntos.

Salí del coche y coloqué la mochila sobre mi hombro. "No les digas nada si ellos empiezan." murmuré, caminando a su lado, hombro contra hombro. Jasper frunció el ceño y su expresión me dijo que no estaba asustado de ellos. A él le gusta aparentar.

Pasamos por su lado y Rosalie apartó los ojos de Emmet, mirándonos por encima de sus hombros. Ella sonrió y miró a Alice con una ceja alzada. Alice le devolvió la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Nosotros éramos un espectáculo público.

Me di cuenta de que Bella también nos estaba mirando. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y una de sus manos se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, en la otra tenía un cigarrillo. Su cara era expresiva y soplaba una nube de humo. Tendría que estar asqueado, pero lo único que quería hacer era probar el cigarrillo para saber si sabía como ella.

Los ojos de Alice nos escanearon a Jasper y a mí. Me di cuenta que observó durante más rato a Jasper y puso una mirada de aprovación. Quizás al final uno de los dos iba a ser afortunado.

"Oh, mira. Son Jasperv (n.a: perv, por pervertido) y Edwart (n.a: wart significa verruga)." dijo fuertemente el idiota de Mike Newton." "Eh, Jazz, ¿quieres volver a mirar en la falda de Alice?

Él se refiere a un accidente que sucedió en EF, en el que empujó a Jasper justo cuando Alice pasaba por allí con su falda de animadora. Yo estaría mortificado, pero a Jasper pareció no importarle.

Jasper no le contestó nada, por lo que Mike fue a por mí. "Cullen, bonito suéter. ¿Te lo ha hecho tu abuela?"

Mi abuela murió hace dos años, por lo que aquello me hirió. Intenté ignorarlo pero él cogió una piedrecilla de la pared y me la lanzó. Me golpeó en un lado e involuntariamente gemí mientras sentía el dolor en mi cuerpo delgado. "Oh, eso le dolió. Al final parece que es humano."

Todos se rieron. Incluso Bella.

Quería llorar pero no podía, así que continué caminando hacia mates con Jasper. Las matemáticas son buenas para mantener mi mente apagada.

*

Más tarde, ese día, pedí permiso en Inglés para ir al baño. Siempre necesito ir al baño durante las clases de Inglés, no sé por qué, simplemente es así.

Está bien cuando salgo al pasillo. Todos los estudiantes están en sus clases, por lo que puedo moverme libremente sin ser humillado y evitando que se rían de mí. Estoy recitando a Chaucer en mi cabeza, intentando recordar una cita para usar en mi ensayo. Si la gente piensa que soy un cretino cuando me mira, agradezco que no puedan leer mi mente. Entonces podrían asegurarlo.

Escuché un sonido metálido y olí perfume. No era yo, así que allí debía haber alguien.

Me apresuré en ir hacia el baño pero me detuve cuando estaba en frente del de las chicas. Escuché risas.

Me acerqué para poder escuchar. Me llegaron unos gritos de entusiasmo y mi mente se dirigió directamente hacia actos lésbicos.

"Ugh, es muy frustrante. Me siento profanada por eso." unas risas le siguieron y supe al instante quien estaba allí. Alice, Rose y Bella.

"Alice, cariño. Admito que es raro, pero, qué más da, si para ti está bien." Rose rió. "Ya sabes, estoy contenta de no tener vuestros problemas. Tengo a Emmet y es todo lo que necesito." se roció con permufe para acabar su declaración.

"Ojalá él me mirase de esa forma." refunfuñó Alice.

"Quizás lo hace. Si no estuvieses tan ocupada comiéndote sus partes masculinas con los ojos, quizás lo verías." dijo la voz angelical de Bella.

"Hablando de partes de hombres..." Alice se escuchaba divertida. "Habla, ahora."

Bella soltó una risita. "Tenía un frenulum."

las otras dos gritaron y rieron. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! No parecía de esos" dijo Rosalie con incredulidad.

"Mm-mm. Lo tenía atravesado y era de plata. Tenía que tenerlo."

"¡Los piercings son morbosos!" gritó Alice.

Fruncí el ceño y me alejé ligeramente. ¿Piercing? ¿Frenulum? Tenía que mirar de qué iba eso.

"En serio, si un chico me quiere, todo lo que debe hacer es tener uno de esos y va a tenerme comiendo de la palma de su mano" Bella rió. Me animé y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en mi rostro. Si me hacía uno de esos piercing, quizás tendría una oportunidad con Bella.

"Tienes razón, chica. Espero que el rubito tenga uno." suspiró Alice. ¿Creéis que su vello púbico será del mismo color que su sexy pelo?"

Hice una mueca al imaginar ese area de alguien y froté mi pecho. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación. Empecé a alejarme pero todo mi cuerpo alto y desgarbado chocó contra los casilleros. Intenté detenerlos y que no catesen, pero resbalaron de la pared con un fuerte estrépito.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me coloqué las gafas antes de girarme hacia la puerta del baño. Rosalie estaba frente a ella, asomando la cabeza. Alzó una ceja y sonrió. "Edweird, (n.a: weird = raro) ¿estabas escuchando?"

Escuché un jadeo colectivo dentro del baño antes de que la puerta se abriese y Bella saliera disparada. "¿¡Sabe tu madre que eres un pervertido que espía a las chicas en el baño!? ¿¡Cuan depravado eres!?" gritó, con la cara roja.

"N-n-n-n-no, no estaba escuchando. Solo iba con el lavabo...digo, hacia el lavabo." dije rápidamente, pasando una mano por mi pelo. Me giré y di un traspié por la prisa. Me sujeté las gafas con un dedo mientras corría hacia el baño de los chicos.

Jasper me llevó a casa esa noche y le conté todo lo que había escuchado. Él estaba irritado por la mención de ese 'Rubito' que le gustaba a Alice. Jasper siempre fue malo ocultando las cosas.

Mi madre estaba en el salón cuando llegué a casa. Me dijo que clasificase mi ropa sucia antes de la cena y que no me pusiera en el ordenador. Le expliqué que tenía deberes y ella me dio permiso, al finn y al cabo, ella quería que su hijo fuese a Harvard, ¿no?

Subí las escaleras y enchufé mi laptop. Como hago siempre, abrí un documento de word, en el que podría teclear, así mi madre no se daría cuenta que estaba jugando a juegos de internet.

Me puse cómodo y empecé a revisar mi correo. Tenía unos cuantos mensaje en Facebook y algunas peticiones de seguidores en Twitter, me sentía un poco popular. Hacía calor en mi habitación por lo que me quité la camiseta y los pantalones. No es como si alguien a parte de mi familia fuese a ver mi cuerpo.

Empecé a pensar en Bella y en lo sexy que se veía ayer mientras me regañaba. Sonreí para mi mismo de forma bobalicona; ella me dijo más palabras ayer que en los últimos seis meses. Era un progreso.

Ahora tenía que enfrascarme en el tema de los piercings. Nunca he sido fan de los perciengs ni he deseado uno. Los tatuajes están bien. Jasper tiene uno en la cadera. Fui con él cuando se lo hizo y estaba mortificado por el dolor que sentía. Él intentó convencerme para que me hiciese uno pero me negué. El bichillo del amor que corría por mi interior hubiese hecho que me tatuase una gran imagen de Bella en mi espalda.

Entré en mi página principal y Google apareció. Puse el apartado de imágenes y escribí 'frenulum piercing para hombres' en el buscador. Parpadeé cuando vi las imágenes que aparecían. Y entonces casi muero.

Estaba mirando un montón de penes, montones de pequeños pees con una barra de plata a través de la punta. Mis ojos se abrieron on sorpresa y mis gafas estuvieron a punto de caerse. ¿Eso es lo que le gusta a Bella? Creo que prefiero el tatuaje.

Escuché un carraspeo y me giré rápidamente. Me asusté y empecé a hacer ruídos extraños, pasándome las gafas de una mano a otra. Me las volví a poner y miré a través de mi habitación.

Mi madre estaba allí con sus ojos clavados en todos los penes con piercings en mi pantalla. Sus ojos se volviero hacia mí y me miró con sorpresa, simpatía y... entendimieto.

Me congelé cuando sonrió y se acercó a mí. "Está bien, Edward. No estoy enfadada."

"Ehh, gracias" estaba esperanndo a que se desmayase.

"Lo entiendo. Lo he estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo" dijo cálidamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Sobre los piercings en el frenulum?" dije horrorizado.

"Tu padre y yo tenemos charlas sobre eso. No somos tan estúpidos como crees, deberías confiar en nosotros."

"¿Qué?" dije confuso. Mi madre a veces podía ser absurda.

"Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti a tu edad., pero estamos aquí para ti. Lo entendemos, y solo por que a ti te gusten los... chicos, no significa que vayamos a quererte menos." ella sonrió. Dios santo, eso no estaba sucediendo.

"¡No! No, oh Dios mío, no soy... ¡no soy gay, mamá!"

Aún estaba en shock cuando ella dio unas palmaditas en mi brazo y me dijo que estaba bien, usando un tono infantil. Intenté protestar pero ella solo me sonrió y me miraba con lástima. "Está bien, está bien. Te creo." el tono de su voz y su expresión mostraba que ella no me creía, y que pensaba que yo no quería reconocerlo.

Ella se fue de la habitación y apagué mi laptop con un silencio depresivo. "Oh, Dios." gruñí antes de bajar mi cabeza hasta el ordenador. Escuché un chasquido y volví a gruñir, levantándome. Me saqué las gafas y vi una grieta en una de las lentes. Genial, justo cuando creía que mi día no podía ser peor.

*

El largo verano llegó y mi madre me estaba recordando mi obligación en la casa de los Swan. Ella nunca volvió a decir nada sobre el 'incidente', pero a veces la podía ver mirándome de forma frustrada. Ella cree que no puedo aceptar que soy gay.

Las últimas semanas había evitado a Bella como si fuese una plaga. Bueno, la vi temprano todas las mañanas cuando se sentaba fuera de la escuela para fumar; la pandilla nos insultaba a Jasper y a mí y se reía, como siempre. Una vez, en biología, necesitábamos ponernos por parejas y me tocó con Bella. Ella refunfuñó y se quejó y pidió otra pareja. Yo acabé con Angela y Bella con Eric.

La cocina estaba oscura, a excepción de una pequeña luz debajo del armario donde mi madre estaba haciéndome la comida para llevarme el siguiente día. "He visto el pronóstico del tiempo y va a hacer mucha calor, así que tienes que asegurarte de beber mucho." dijo, quitándole la corteza a mi sandwich de huevo. Odiaba la corteza.

Toqueteé mis gafas nuevas. Eran exactamente las mismas que las viejas pero la montura negra era más gruesa. A Tyler Crowley le había encantado eso.

"Lo sé, mamá." suspiré. Mi ropa nueva para mañana estaba en la encimera. Unos piratas de color caqui y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con la que todos podrían ver mis brazos delgaduchos.

Mi madre sacó una botella fría de zumo de manzana y una naranja, dejándolos al lado del sandwich. Miré como se movía alrededor de los armarios superiores, murmurando algo sobre que lo había visto allí hacía unos días. Rodé mis ojos y me coloqué bien las gafas, cogiendo mi bolígrafo para contenstar las preguntas de mis deberes de matemáticas.

"Aquí está" dijo, y se giró. Me alejé de mis papeles y abrí la boca por la sorpresa.

"¡De ninguna manera, mamá! ¡No puedo usar eso!" dije aterrorizado.

"Lo siento, Edward Anthony, pero no tenemos nada más.

Mi madre siempre me estaba avergonzando. Me preguntaba si le hacía ilusión. Ella puso mi comida en una fiambrera roja de los Power Ranger, la que usaba en pre-escolar. Bella iba a amar eso.

Me enfurruñé y le cogí la caja, tirándola hacia la nevera. "Voy a acabar mis deberes arriba" me quejé, saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Tu ropa!" mi madre me gritó de vuelta. Estuve tentado de ignorarla y dejar allí la ropa, pero no quería ser un rebelde. Fruncí los labios y volví para recoger la ropa. Mi madre me observaba con suficiencia y yo la taladré con la mirada, con lo que ella solo se rió.

Estaba enfadado. Tan enfadado que me tropecé con el último escalón. Fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un golpe muy fuerte, tan fuerte que hice temblar la casa. Esperé diez segundos antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo. "Lo siento, fue el aire" grité.

"Está bien" mi madre me gritó con una voz victoriosa.

La mañana siguiente mi madre insistió en acercarme a casa de los Swan, como si fuese un chófer. No discutí.

Por el camino, cogí mi teléfono y entré en Twitter. **Me siento como un retrasado con estas ropas de verano :(** escribí.

Dos minutos después comprobé las respuestas.

**Jazzmeister EdACln ¿Por qué? ¿Son horribles?**

**Rosexstunner EdACln Tú siempre te ves como un retrasado :D LMAO** (n.a: LMAO significa "laughing my ass off" que vulgarmente podría traducirse como "partiéndome el culo".)

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré el teléfono.

Nos detuvimos frente la casa de los Swan y salí, tratando de esconder la horrible fiambrera detrás de mi cuerpo.

La puerta delantera se abrió y Renee nos sonrió envuelta en su ropa lila de verano que se movía con el aire.

"Edward, cariño", sonrió, besándome en ambas mejillas. Ella movió mis gafas y tuve que volver a colocarlas, con la mano que sujetaba la fiambrera de los Power Ranger.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" alguien chilló. "¿Qué es eso?"

Renee se giró y pude ver a Bella en frente de la puerta de la cocina. Casi me desmayo cuando vi que ella llevaba solo un bikini amarillo, con el pelo alrededor de los hombros y sujetando un vaso de coca cola, con gotitas resbalando por el cristal del vaso. Me hizo desear un poco... tanto Bella como la coca cola estarían bien.

Mi fantasía se disvolvió en cuando escuché más voces. "¿Qué es que?"

Rosalie se asomó por la puerta luciendo un bikini brillante rojo, sus ojos se ensancharon un segundo antes de que rompiese a reír. "Bonita fiambrera."

Mi cara ardía cuando Alice llegó, en un bikini negro, para unirse al resto. Jesús. Alice miró a Bella con una ceja alzada y le dedicó un guiño, Bella pareció furiosa y se giró para encararme. "Ella solo se refiere a la fiambrera de los Power Ranger" dijo Alice entre risitas.

"Sí, a nada más." añadió Rose, con sus ojos clavados en mis pantalones. Me sentí expuesto y le pedí a Dios que el pequeño Edward no estuviese haciendo nada que las chicas pudiesen ver.

Intenté girarme hacia mi madre para distraerme pero vi que se había ido. Me había abandonado. ¡Bien! Estaba yo solo.

"Es raro verte sin Jasper, ¿dónde está?" preguntó Alice casualmente.

"En su casa" dije rápidamente mientras me sacaba los zapatos.

"¿Vas a ir a arreglar la piscina? ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa y a enseñarnos tus músculos sexys?" dijo Rose sugestivamente sin reírse. Las tres chicas me miraron en silencio. Pensé que ellas estarían esperando una respuesta... no sé, no soy bueno con las chicas.

"Ehh, no necesito sacarme la camiseta" mumuré, colocando mis gafas.

Alice rió y agarró a las otras dos chicas. "Vamos, ¿realmente nos estamos perdiendo el sol por esto?"

Ellas se fueron y dejé escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Hice duramente mi camino hacia la cocina y guardé mi fiambrera en la nevera. De repente, sentí algo frío y mojado en mi espalda y solté un jadeo, sacudiéndome. Mis gafas se cayeron y me volví completaente ciego. Sentí un pinchazo en mi mano y golpeé algo duro.

"Ouch" se quejó una voz suave. Intenté enfocarla, podía ver un poco de marrón y de amarillo.

"Lo siento" dije al aire. "Me asusté y... oh, ¿estás bien? Jesús, ¿dónde están mis gafas?"

"Aquí" era Bella. Su voz estaba un poco triste. Podía ver sus movimientos borrosos y algo más, algo negro se añadió al movimiento borroso. Intenté alcanzarlo pero entonces mis manos se encontraron con algo cálido y blando.

"Argh", me eché hacia atrás con un gruñido. Sentí la nevera en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y mi espalda se golpeó con la punta de un armario. Dolía.

Había tocado los pechosd e Bella. Oh Dios, los había tocado... se sentía raro y bien y había metido la pata. Escuché a Bella reírse y de repente volví a ver. Sus manos se alejaron de mi cara y agarré las gafas que ella me había puesto. La miré fijamente y vi una marca roja sobre su hombro.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y murmuré que lo sentía un centenar de veces. Corrí hacia el fregadero, tropezándome en el camino. Empapé en agua un paño y lo puse sobre su brazo, e agua resbalaba por su codo.

"Dios, Cullen. Está bien. ¡Esto está helado!"

Ella cogió el paño y lo lanzó sobre el fregadero, a mi espalda. "No quería golpearte" dije tímidamente. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza morirme.

Bella parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. "No es ningún problema." ella agitó su vaso vacío en el aire. "Te vi inclinado y tuve que hacerlo." rió. "Pero cuando lo hice, nunca pensé que acabaría siendo manoseada."

"También siento eso"

"¿Qué dije sobre pedir perdón?" dijo frustrada. "No sabía que estuvieses tan ciego."

"Como un murciélago." reí. Bella frunció el ceño y miró hacia mis pantalones.

"La ropa de verano te favorece" rió, dándole un tirón a la parte delantera de mis pantalones. Tragué y miré hacia el cielo. "No dejan mucho para la imaginación." susurró antes de acercarse a mí, con su cuerpo rozando el mío mientras ella dejaba el vaso en la encimera. "Estás lleno de sorpresas."

Entonces ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Cerré mis ojos al darme cuenta de que me había puesto duro. Genial.

Me las apañé para recomponerme y salir. Charlie estaba sentado a fuera, en una mesa con una sombrilla.

Las chicas estana riénndose en sus amacas alrededor de la piscina. Rosalie bajó el tono cuando vió que me acercaba. "Whoo, ¡va a restregar!"

Bella y Alice rieron y yo me sonrojé. Odiaba a las chicas. "Aww, ¿estás avergonzado?" preguntó Alice.

Meneé mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia un lateral de la piscina. Me arrodillé, siendo consciente de tres pares de ojos sobre mí cuando empecé a restregar y a arrancar la maleza. Escuhé a las chicas murmurar y reír detrás de mí cuando sentí una extraña sensación de pánico.

Algó golpeó mi trasero y sentí mariposas en mi estómago antes de caer de cabeza al agua. Podía escucharlas reír desde fuera. Milagrosamente, mis gafas se mantuvieron quietas.

Salí a la superficie y resoplé, tosí y me atraganté. Bella se estaba sujetando el estómago mientras se mantenía en el lado de la piscinna, riendo muy fuerte. Salí de la piscina y las fulminé con la mirada, dejando huellas humedas a cada paso mientras caminaba hacia la casa totalmente empapado.

Tendría que aguantar esto todo el verano. Genial.

*

Era Domingo y ya estaba limpiando la piscina cuando Bella se levanntó. Ella deambuló por fuera con cara de sueño y sin nada de maquillaje, con su pijama rosa y su pelo alborotado recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Me frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estás limpiando la piscina ahora? Son las siente y media de la mañana."

Me encogí de hombros porque no tenía ningún motivo. Me levantó pronto esta mañana y decidí ser espontaneo... me ocurre a veces.

Bella rodó los ojos y me dijo que me quedase allí mientras ella volvía dentro.

Vacié toda el agua de la piscina y salté dentro para limpiar los laterales. Este trabajo estaba empezando a gustarme. Creo que tendría que cogerlo de profesión.

Cuando acabé de limpiarla puse la manguera para volver a llenarla. Estaba aburrido, por lo que me senté en uno de los laterales, con mis pies colgando ante la manguera. Escuhé una puerta cerrarse y me giré para ver la casa. Bella estaba caminando hacia mí en vaqueros y una pequeña camiseta verde que dejaba ver su estómago. Tragué con fuerza y volví mi mirada hacia el agua cayendo en la piscina, de repente me estaba meando.

Ella se paró a mi lado y se puso de cuclillas junto a mí. "No quiero que me golpees esta vez, así que te aviso. Te he traído algo de beber."

La miré con sorpresa. Bella nunca hace nada por nadie. Miré el vaso y comprobé que no hubiese ninguna pastilla flotando por encima. Parecía lo suficiente seguro así que lo cogí y asentí con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Me puse tenso y me sentí tembloroso cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, con sus piernas moviéndose al lado de las mías. "¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?" pregutó jovialmente.

"Err, bueno, tengo que volver a tu casa para ponerle el cloro a la piscina. Tiene que hacerse de noche".

"¿Por qué?"

me estaba pidiendo que le explicase química. Estaba en mi elemento. Sentí un tirón de adrenalina y me senté más recto. Pasando una mano por mi pelo y colocando mis gafas. "Bueno, el cloro es un oxidante muy poderoso, como la lejía. Así que tienes que esperar hasta que se combina bien con el agua para que sea seguro. El cloro está lleno de ofisotop..."

"Ahórrame el discurso." Bella dijo rápidamente. "Ya lo capto."

"Voy a la fiesta de Crowley, será como estar en el infierno esta noche" dijo con un tono extraño. Por un momento pensé que estaba intentando hacerme sentir celosoo.

"Bien por ti" murmuré. No había duda de que tendría sexo con todos los chicos.

"¿Por qué nunca vas a fiestas?" preguntó, pillándome con la guardia baja.

"Nunca me invitan. Y a parte, probablemente acabaría con mi cabeza en un retrete o con Newton o algún otro vomitando en mi boca. No soy exactamente apto socialmente, Bella." dije encogiéndome de jombros. Estos eran los hechos y no tenía problema en decirlos.

Bella me miró como si quisiera darme una colleja. "No seas ridículo. ¿Por qué no les muestras el verdadero Edward?"

me giré para mirarla a los ojos, me refiero a mirarla directamente a esos maravillosos ojos marrones, por primera vez en meses. Ella alejó un poco su cabeza y me miro intrigada. "Este es mi yo real. Lo siento si no te gusta."

Bella me miraba como si estuviese calculando algo en su cabeza antes de enmascarar su expresión frunciendo el ceño y levantarse. "¡Deja de decir que lo sientes!"

Ella corrió hacia su casa y golpeo la puerta. Suspiré por que no sabía que más hacer.

Esa noche, Renee me hizo unos cuantos panqueques y me los comí junto a ella y Charlie. Bella se había ido una shoras antes con Alice y Rosalie.

Me disculpé para levantarme de la mesa porque ellos estaban hablando sobre el pelo del pecho de Charlie y me sentía incómodo. Yo no tenía pelo en el pecho.

Estaba oscuro fuera pero me las apañé para llegar a la mitad del jardín, al cobertizo. Agarré una cordel que había y lo estiré, haciendo que una bombilla se encendiese con un zumbido. Miré a mi alrededor y jadeé cuando vi unas impresionantes piezas de nunchaku en una esquina. (n.a: el nunchaku es un arma que se usa en las artes marciales asiáticas, son dos palos unidos por una cadena.). Bueno, Charlie había sido un chico malo.

Cogí los dos palos, con la cadena tintineando en el medio e inspeccioné la madera tallada. Solo había visto esto en películas y videojuegos.

Me mordí el labio y coloqué mis gafas en la nariz. Me empecé a reír y imité una posición de artes marciales. "Woooahhh" dije y moví mi mano en frente mío.

La tentación era mucho más fuerte y empezaba a gruñir y jadear, haciendo ruidos extraños de lucha mientras movía el nunchaku alrededor de mi cabeza. Comencé a ser más osado cambiándolo de mano, pero vi que era mala idea cuando golpeé uno de los jarrones de arcilla marón de Renee, éste voló por la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndose en pequeñas piezas.

Dejé de moverme y me quedé en silencio. Mierda.

Me giré rápidamente en círculos y dejé el nunchaku de vuelta en su estantería. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y le pedí a Diosa que nadie hubiese escuchado el ruido.

Cogí la botella de cloro y salí como si nada hubiese pasado. Me sentía verdaderamente culpable. Nunca sería capaz de mirar a Renee del mismo modo.

Estaba silencioso a fuera y la única luz era la que venía de los focos de la piscina. Me quité las chanclas y puse un pie en el agua fría. Bufé y lo saqué antes de empezar a verte el cloro.

Estaba aburrido así que empecé a escribir mi nombre mientras hacia caer el cloro. Miraba como éste se ondeaba en el agua cuando escribí la E, sin poder llevar a completarla.

Estaba haciendo una triste D cuando escuché unos rápidos pasos en el jardín. Me giré para ver a Bella con una de sus piernas por encima de la cerca del jardín. Uno de sus zapatos se cayó y ella se enfadó, cogiéndolo y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el jardín. Intenté mantenerme escondido, las mujeres enfadadas no eran algo prohibido.

Vi que ella estaba vistiendo una falda impresionante, azul brillante y por la rodilla, y un top blanco. Ella llevaba un chal blanco alrededor de sus hombros, el cual intentaba mantener sobre su cuerpo. Ella estaba hablando consigo misma, ese era el primer signo de enfado.

Ella caminaba con fuerza a través de la hierba y se detuvo cuando me vio alrededor de la piscina. Vi que su pelo estaba enmarañado y tenía algunas ramitas entre los mechoes. Su maquillaje estaba corrido por su cara porque estaba llorando. Cualquiera diría que se veía horible, pero ella continuaba siendo perfecta para mí.

Miré hacia otro lado porque no quería que se sintiera incómoda. Escuché como ella olfateaba y caminaba hacia mí.

"¿Qué haces aún aquí?"

No moví mis ojos de la piscina. "Tenía que hacer lo del cloro, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pennsé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías cabado" dijo con voz llorsa.

"No." quería irme a casa porque me sentía incómodo.

"¿Por qué no me estás preguntando si estoy bien?" exigió Bella. "La mayoría de la gente lo haría. Sé que me has visto llorando."

me encogí y traguéncon fuerza. "Yo, ehh, pensé que no querrías que armase un lío."

escuché su suspiro y las pisadas de sus pies. "¿Vas a preguntarme si estoy bien?"

toda la clorina había salido ya de la botella y no tenía más excusas para no mirarla. Me alcé en toda mi estatura y la miré, frotando mi cuello. "¿Estás bien?"

bella estaba mirando hacia la piscina, las sombras se movía sobre su cara. "Pillé a Mike en el lavabo con Jessica."

Alce mis cejas y miré hacia otro lado. "Oh."

"Cuando entré el solo me preguntó si quería unirme." dijo Bella meneando su cabeza. "El muy idiota."

Asentí y sonreí. "Lo es. Solo que tú lo has notado ahora."

los labios de Bella temblaron y ella miró hacia el cielo. Me di cuenta de que ella intentaba no llorar. "¿Qué nos pasó, Edward? Solíamos ser amigos. ¿Lo arruiné?"

"No," mentí, sonrojándome. "Crecimos separados. Eso pasa."

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo y tuve que contener un grito de sorpresa cuando ella se lanzó sobre mí. Sus brazos rodeaban mi estómago y su cabeza estaba en mi pecho. Y, por no variar, mis gafas estaban a punto de resbalarse de la punta de mi nariz, las subí con mi dedo y dejé los brazos rendidos. No sabía si tocarla o no.

Bella está temblando sobre mí y su calor se está extendiendo por mi cuerpo. Necesitaba controlar mi anatomía.

"Lo odio. Lo odio todo... y probablemente todo me odia a mí, también" Bella jadeó.

Finalmente puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y froté un poco. "Eso no es verdad," protesté. "Yo no te odio."

"¡Pues deberías!" silbó, apartándose. "¡Soy una perra!"

Instintivamente me acerqué a ella, que resistió mi agarre. "Bella, está bien."

"¡No, no, no!" dijo Bella, golpeando con su puño en mi pecho. Me estremecí porque dolía.

Traté de detenerla, pero ella estaba luchando conmigo, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre los dos, así que estaban puestos en mis hombros. Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, llorando. Sentí que yo también me estaba muriendo. No sabía cómo enfrentar una situación así. La única pelea que realmente había tenido fue cuando tenía once con mi gato Jenkins. Me arañó el brazo, así que le estiré de la pata.

De repente, Bella dejó de moverse y empezó a jadear en busca de aire, llorando sobre mi cuello. Sentía el calor en la cara pero le dí un abrazo, del mismo tipo que le daba a mi madre antes de irme a la cama por la noche.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y miraron la hierba detrás de nosotros cuando sentí unas manos cálidas en mis mejillas. No sabía qué hacer, así que tan solo me congelé y me aseguré de no estar mirándola. Me tropecé ligeramente y ella se tropezó conmigo, su nariz rozaba mi barbilla.

Me sentía como si estuviese citando algunas líneas de Shakespeare y haciendo la danza del pollo; eso desapareció rápidamente en cuanto sentí dos llenos, suaves, ligeros y húmedos labios sobre los míos. Ella sabía a alcohol, cigarrillos y vainilla. Ella respiraba por su nariz y su respiración fría golpeaba mi mejilla. Entonces fue cuando cerré mis ojos con la comprensión de que estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños.

Nunca había besado a una chica así que dejé que ella tomase la delantera. Ella está agarrando mi rostro ligeramente y poniendo sus labios contra los míos con rudeza, lamiendo mi labio inferior en su boca. Noté cómo la parte superior de su cabeza golpeaba mis gafas, pero por primera vez eso no me molestó. Encontré algo de coraje y gentilmente moví mis manos hacia su cintura. Tenía una bonita cintura.

Escuché como ella hacía un sonido de gemino y entonces algo húmedo exploró mi labio inferior. Me sobresalté y me alejé, rompiendo nuestro beso.

Abrí los ojos y solo pude ver a Bella mirándome fijamente, cercana a mi rostro. Había una huella en mis gafas, sin duda hecha por su cabeza. Miré a través de eso para ver el rostro de pánico de Bella.

Quizás, eso fue una mala idea. "Lo-lo... lo siento" murmurérápidamente. Probablemente la hice sentir asqueada.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon antes de que se alejase de mí. Estaba a punto de disculparme de nuevo cuando me dio una bofetada. Mi cabeza se giró hacia un lado y escoció como el infierno. No me volví para no mirarla pero pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose. Me saqué las gafas y empecé a limpiar las lentes con mi camiseta. Por una vez en mi vida, necesitaba una bebida alcohólica.

*

Dos semanas pasaron y Bella actuaba como si nuestro 'encuentro' nunca hubiese pasado. Siempre estaba rondando por su casa limpiando la piscina, o ayudando a Renee con las tareas, pero ella nunca mostró nada que me dijese que le gustó lo que hicimos aquella noche. Ella estaba siempre con Alice y Rosalie haciendo Dios sabe qué. Siempre parece triste de verme.

Unos días atrás, Jasper y yo estábamos caminando por la tienda de música cuando vimos a la habitual pandilla a fuera del McDonalds. Bella estaba sorbiendo de su bebida con una pajita, riendo de algo que Alice le estaba diciendo. Sentí una pequeña descarga de rabia cuando vi que Mike Newton estaba agarrado de la mano de Bella. ¿Cuando iba a aprender?

Newton debe tener algún especie de radar porque el nos vio y empezó a gritarnos insultos inmaduros. Él nos preguntó si íbamos a perder nuestra virginidad y todos en la mesa riendo. Incluida Bella.

Estuve sorprendido cuando Jasper le gritó que él tenía un pene más grande de lo que Newton jamás sería capaz de soñar. Fue un momento en el que te quedas en silencio y debes observar.

Newton se calló pero continuó mirándonos mal. Alice soltó una risita y le guiñó un ojo a Jasper cuando pasamos por allí. Jasper se sonrojó. Bella se giró para no tener que mirarme. Eso fue un poco deprimente.

Hoy era el día más caluroso de todo el verano así que cambié mis gafas normales por unas de sol. Estaban hechas bajo receta, así que podía continuar viendo. Solo estaba vistiendo mis pantalones cortos azules y llevaba como siete centímetros de crema solar. La piel pálida no es buena bajo el sol.

Era consciente de que mi cuerpo para nada sexy estaba a la vista, pero no me importaba, hacía demasiado calor.

Ya había terminado con la piscina así que Renee me dijo que regase las plantas de alrededor. Ella tenía unas plantas muy bonitas. Cuando sea viejo, quiero una casa con un jardín enorme para que pueda llenarlo de plantas.

Escuhé como una puerta se cerraba y me giré, sorprendido de ver a Bella caminar hacia mi con unos shorts marrones y una camiseta lila. Ella no podía ver mis ojos observándola porque llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, pero yo pude ver cómo miraba mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Ella seguramente estaba asqueada de mi patético cuerpo.

"Mi madre dijo que tenía que regar las plantas." dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

"No, me lo pidió a mí" contesté frunciendo el ceño.

Bella se enfurruñó y se acercó a mí, intentando quitarme la manguera de las manos. "¡Es mi casa y mi manguera así que dámela!"

Ella estaba actuando como una mujer loca. "¡Es solo una manguera!"

Tiré de ella y entonces todo pasó a cámara lenta. Bella hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se cayó hacia atrás y hacia atrás hasta caer en la piscina antes de salpicarme fuertemente. Estaba muerto.

Boqueé como un pez y antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, empecé a reírme. Mi estómago dolía y pensé que tendría calambres pero Bella me estaba mirando fieramente mientras salía por las escaleras de la piscina con su cuerpo mojado. Podía entrever sus pechos por la camiseta y rápidamente miré hacia otro lado.

"¡Vas a pagármelas, Cullen!" gruñó.

Intenté correr pero me resbalé con las baldosas mojadas. Gemí y me levanté justo cuando Bella me alcanzó. Iba a empujarme pero me asusté y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, enviándonos a ambos a la piscina.

El agua me entró por la nariz y la garganta me dolía. Salí rápidamente a la superfície y tosí.

Bella estaba riéndose, escupiendo agua de su boca y sacándose el pelo de la cara. Había una especie de tensión entre los dos cuando nos miramos desde la piscina.

"¿Es verdad lo que Jasper dijo?" dijo Bella seriamente, nadando más cerca de mí. Pegué mi espalda contra la esquina.

"¿El qué?"

Bella mordió su labio y miró hacia el agua. "Que el tiene un pene grande."

Me sentí incómodo. ¿Ella también cree que soy gay? "¿Cómo iba a saberlo?" dije con rapidez.

"¿No vais los chicos juntos al baño?" preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Realmente no miro" miré lejos de ella. Bella sonrió con suficiencia y nadó aún más cerca mío; podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

"No necesito preguntar sobre la tuya. Eso ya lo sé."

Eso me sorprendió y me quedé paralizado. Bella se acercó aún más y dejé de respirar. Su pecho tocaba el mío y ella agarró mis gafas para sacármelas. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"No puedo ver tus ojos bajo estas gafas" dijo sacándolas. Ella las plegó y las dejó sobre uno de los lados de la piscina. "Tienes unos ojos verdes impresionantes, se ven aún mejor cuando llevas gafas, hace que se vean más grandes."

"Gracias" dije nerviosamente. Bella sonrió y empezó a jugar con mi cabello húmedo, su rostro inclinándose sobre el mío. Sus manos se movían alrededor y ella rascaba mi cabeza. Me sení como un gato.

Ella me miró y acercó mi cabeza a la suya. No me resistí, por que, ¿quién lo haría?

Nuestros labios se encontrador en un beso húmedo y tierno. Ella pasó su otra mano por mi pelo y me acercó aún más a ella. Besar se sentía bien y me gustaba.

Nuestras bocas se enontraban una y otra vez y ésta vez, cuando algo intentó entrar en mi boca, lo permití. Mis manos rodearon su cintura y su lengua masajeaba la mía. Me sentí en el cielo y gemí. ¿Se supone que los chicos pueden gemir?

Bella rió y el sonido vibró en mí, causando reacciones en mis partes bajas. Sentí mi cuerpo girándonos y entonces era Bella la que quedó contra la pared y no yo.

No sé cómo pero nos pusimos bruscos. Nuestros besos eran más violentos y sentí como ella se rozaba en mi parte prohibida. Me sentí inseguro porque nunca antes había hecho eso. Bella tan solo estrechó sus ojos antes de decirme que ella solo quería hacerme sentir bien.

Estaba nervioso pero asentí y entonces ella desapareció bajo el agua. Mordí mis labios cuando sentí que mis pantalones eran invadidos.

Mis puños se apretaron e intenté luchar duramente con aquel sentimiento extraño pero era demasiado tarde y lo dejé escapar vergonzosamente. Bella salió a la superficie y me sonrió, secando su boca. Ella no dijo nada pero guió mi mano bajo el agua y hacia su... privacidad.

Estaba asustado y eso no parecía correcto. Bella no me habló pero quería eso. Se senía raro pero a Bella parecía gustarlo porque gimió. Intenté recordar las cosas que he visto en las películas y en algunas pornoq ue Jasper y yo veíamos rebeldemente de tanto en cuanto.

Ella se sentía extraña pero agradable al mismo tiempo. Ella agarró mi antebrazo y gimió fuerte.

Un minuto más tarde ella se alejó de mí, respirando fuertemente. Cogió mis gafas y me las puso de nuevo en la cara. "Gracias por el viaje, Gus."

Me congelé. ¿Quién era Gus? Bella rió y salió de la piscina, dejándome perdido en mi confusión. Ese debía ser el día más extraño de mi vida.

*

estábamos casi en la recta final del verano y yo me sentía totalmente frustrado. Jasper estaba sobre mi cama hojeando mis revistas de videojuegos y me estaba contando sobre la conversación de diez segundos que tuvo el otro día con Alice en el supermercado. Asentí como si estuviese interesado pero no lo estaba. Estaba enfrascado en mis propios problemas.

El mes pasado había sido impresionante y horroroso a l vez. Impresionante porque a Bella le gustaba hacer cosas conmigo cuando estábamos solos, cosas como besarnos y tocarnos. Ya no me sentía tan cretino. Habíamos llegado a la tercera base pero ella estaba reacia de llegar a la última (**n.a:** es una forma que tienen de hablar sobre los "avances" en una relación, la 1a base son besos, la 2a masturbación, la 3a sexo oral, y la 4a una relación sexual completa). Y era a la vez horrible porque siempre que Bella y yo estábamos en la compañía de otras personas, ella me trataba como la mierda y como si no pasara nada entre los dos. Nunca hablamos de lo que estábamos haciendo; solo lo hacíamos y nos separábamos. Creo que Bella está avergonzada de mí y eso duele un poco

Le había contado a Jasper sobre nuestro pequeño 'secreto' para saber qué opinaba. Él solo rodó los ojos y me dijo que ella me estaba usando. Aparentemente era su consuelo sexual.

Cerré mi laptop y le dije a Jasper que tenía que irse. Iba a ir a casa de los Swan en breve.

"Chico, se está riendo de ti. Deberías terminar con ella, o va a romperte el corazón." suspiró Jasper le guiaba hacia fuera. Estuve de acuerdo, pero en mi interior no... no quería reconocerlo.

Ese día fui hacia casa de los Swan y Bella me recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé, como siempre.

"Oh," se rió y colocó mis gafas en su sitio. "Así"

Sonreí, pero no me llegó a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un segundo?" dijo Bella entrelazando su mano con la mía. Acepté porque si ella me dijese que saltara, yo preguntaría desde dónde. Ella me guió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Me asusté; nunca había estado allí.

Estaba decorada con colores neutrales entre café y crema, y en la esquina tenía un tocador de color chocolate. Era bonito.

Bella me tiró sobre la cama, cogiéndome por sorpresa. Ella me sacó las gafas entre risitas y se las puso. "Estas gafas son legendarias", susurró antes de agacharse para besarme.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero no iba a detenerlo. Bella parecía mitad desesperada y mitad confundida. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le pregunté que estaba mal. Ella dijo que nada y se rió. No estaba convencido.

Ella parecía tenerlo todo planeado en el último segundo. La roa desapareció y me dijo que siempre me había deseado. Había nervios en su voz, sonaba dolida.

Fui un paso más hacia adelante con ella, de repete, éramos uno. Me llevó un segundo sonreir y gritar en mi cabeza que ya no era virgen. Bella hizo todo el trabajo porque yo no sabía que hacer. Ella se apropió de mi cuerpo y me besó por todos los lagos, sentada encima de mí.

Ella nos dio la vuelta así que yo quedé encima y en algún sitio encontré mis instintons y le hice el amor en rápidos movimientos. Bella gemía y temblaba debajo de mí mientras se aferraba a mi canello y susurraba mi nombre. Me sentía como un rey.

Estuvimos así durante una media hora y tuve más orgasmos que ella, pero ella tuvo uno que dijo que fue increible.

Bella se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho y me sentí satisfecho. Edward había dejado de ser un cretino. Iba a llegar a mi último año como un hombre. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Escuché un sonido y me giré para ver el móvil de Bella parpadeando a un lado. Lo cogí y vi que era un mensaje de Mike Newton. No quería leerlo porque entraba dentro de la privacidad de Bella pero sabía que Jasper me mataría si no lo hacía.

Apreté el botón de abrir y mi mundo se destrozó, teóricamente hablando.

**¿Ya dejaste seco al cretino, remolona? :D :D **

Mi corazón se apretó y me di cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón. Bella nunca cambiaría. Ella sempre había sido y siempre sería una pequeña perra tortuosa.

Casi lloré porque aquel era como el máximo abuso. Quería decirles a Charlie y a Renee lo que su preciosa hija mi había dicho pero nunca conseguiría el valor para hacerlo.

Moví a Bella y ella se quedó quieta y gimió mi nombre en sueños. Suspiré y empecé a ponerme la ropa, dejando el móvil sobre el lugar de la cama en el que había estado hasta hce unos segundos. Estaba a punto de ponerme la camisa cuando Bella parpadeó. Ella sonrió y se arrastró por la cama. "Eh," murmuró.

No dije nada. Realmente quería gritar y chillarle, pero era Bella y nunca podría hacerle eso.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó sentándose, envolviéndose con la sábana.

"Nada," rezongué.

"Mentira."

"Necesito irme a casa. Necesito algo de espacio" fue todo lo que dije.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo?" dijo en un tono de preocupación.

"Sí."

"¿El qué?"

agarré mi nariz entre mis dedos y suspiré fuertemente. "Esto no volverá a suceder. Creo que ha quedado claro que para ti solo soy una gran broma. Edward el virgen, voy a tirármelo. ¿Cual era el premio? ¿Una semana entera del gustoso pene de Mike sin la interrupción de Jessica?" exploté. Simplemte me salió así.

Bella se quedo petrificada y confundida. Le acerqué el móvil y ella lo cogió, leyendo el mensaje. Sus ojos se abieron con sorpresa y ella parecía asustada. "Edward, yo..."

"No lo digas. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad,"

Sentí como si me hubiese apuñalado por la espalda con un cuchillo de diez centímetros.

"No" lloriquéo Bella, levantándose con el edredón alrededor. "Realmente me gustas, Edward. Nunca quise que esto ocurrise así... era una broma, pero siempre he sentido algo por ti, pregúntaselo a Alice y a Rosalie, ella se burlan de mí todo el tiempo."

"Alice y Rosalie son unas perras. Seguramente fueron ellas las que te inducieron a hacer esto" dije fuertemente.

"No. Ellas me dijeron que no lo hiciese. En el fondo a ellas les caes bien y Alice siente algo por Jasper, ellas nunca..."

"Pero tú sí." bufé. "A ti no te importa a quien hieras, ¿verdad? Tu eres la perra más malvada y desagradable que he conocido nunca. Lo siento por ti."

me sentí mal cuando Bella empezó a llorar como si fuese la víctima. Fui hacia la puerta y ella suplicó que la perdonase, una y otra vez. Me detuve antes de salir por la puerta y me giré hacia ella. "Deja de decir que lo sientes," usé su misma frase antes de irme.

*

Nunca volví a casa de los Swan y no había visto a Bella desde ese día en su habitación, hacia tres semanas. Era el primer día del último curso y estaba deseando ir. No quería ver a Bella y a su grupo de amigos. Sin duda Newton sabría que había perdido mi virginidad por una broma. Qué bonito.

Jasper había entrado en acción. Le dije que Bella había dicho que Alice estaba interesada en él, y él tenía una sonrisa puesta desde ese momento.

Salimos del coche y como era normal el grupo estaba fumando apoyados en la pared de la entrada. Bella y yo cruzamos una mirada y vi como giraba la cabeza todo lo rápido que pudo.

Alice nos miraba a ambos con una expresión indescriptible. Le dirigió a Jasper una sonrisa torpe y rápida que si hubieses parpadeado ni la hubieses visto.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando Newton nos notó. Un radar, como dije.

"Eh, idiotas. ¿Tuvisteis un buen verano?" él me miró directamente cuando lo djo.

"Sí, gracias. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?" dije con condescendencia. Whoa, debía ser Suerman; nunca tuve tantas agallas en mi vida.

"Impresionante. ¿Estuvo divertido el club de matemáticas?"

"Sí. Puede que fuese más divertido que la habitación de Jessica," me encogí de hombros. Mike me miró enfadado y en mi interior estaba meándome en los pantalones. Él podría golpearme antes de un latido. Se puso de pie y cerró los puños.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Solo eres un pequeño cretino sin ningún valor que no gusta a nadie. Aún no sé por qué te molestas en vivir."

eso dolió más de lo que debería y encorvé mis hombros. El verano había terminado y estaba volviendo a ser mi antiguo yo. "Ponte recto," escuché como Bella decía suavemente. La miré y ella me estaba sonriendo. Mike parecía furioso y le dijo que no me hablase.

Bella apagó su cigarrillo contra la pared y se levantó, caminando hacia mí. Aún estaba enfadado así que miré hacia el suelo.

Ella puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla y pude escuchar el silencio de todos los asombrados espectadores. "Nunca fue una broma para mí. Solo una excusa para acercarme a ti sin dañar mi reputación... pero ya no me importa una mierda. Estoy cansada de pensar que ser popular es lo único que importa. Estoy asqueada de ser alguien que no soy. Tu siempre has sido tú mismo y envidio eso. Nunca has intentado cambiar por nadie."

Bueno, iba a cambiar mi pene por ella. Frenulum, ¿de verdad?

"En realidad, soy mucho más friki que tú. Me encanta Star Trek y las matemáticas. Amo esas gafas que llevas, y también te amo a ti."

algunas personas hicieron sonidos de asco y otros dieron pequeños chillidos. Yo casi morí porque mi corazón dejó de latir cuando Bella dijo que me quería; o quizás estaba soñando.

"Eh... ¿también te amo?" dije torpemente, como si fuese una pregunta. Bella sacuddió su cabeza y se rió un poco.

"Eres adorable."

entonces me besó delante de todos. Un beso rudo, húmedo, que seguramente se veía algo soez. Escuché a Jasper silvar y a Newton gruñir. Idiota.

Nos alejamos y nos sonreímos. Fue un poco cursi.

Vi a Alice sonrojándose y sonriéndole a Jasper. Newton estaba furioso y se alejó con la cara roja, y Rosalie tan solo parecía aburrida. Bella empezó a caminar alejándonos de la muchedumbre, con su mano sobre la mía.

"De verdad cree que lo siento, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

Sonreí cuando un recuerdo golpeó mi cabeza. "Solo me estaba preguntando... ¿a ti de verdad te gustan los piercings en el frenulum?"

Bella movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "¿Escuchaste eso? Dios..."

"Pero, ¿te gustan?"

"Bueno, no realmente. Solo fue un poco de cotilleo. No te preocupes; no voy a pedirte que dañes a tu pene. Estoy sorprendida de que supieses lo que era."

"No lo sabía. Lo busqué en Google." Bella pareció sorprendida y estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Google? ¿De verdad?"

"Sí, y entonces mi madre me pilló mirando y ahora cree que soy gay." suspiré.

Bella soltó una risita y se puso delante de mí, tirando de mis pantalones. "Bueno" dijo sugestivamente. "Podemos ir a tu casa y enseñarle a tu madre cuan gay eres."

Me reí y me agaché para darle un beso. Nunca me cansaría de eso.

"Mmm," sonrió, jugueteando con mis gafas. "De todas formas, serás el chico de la piscina el año que viene, ¿no?"

Y esta vez reí porque ella no tenía ni idea de que sería su chico de la piscina durante el resto de su vida.

***FIN***

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado *__* si dejáis reviews estaré muy contenta, ha sido mucho rato traduciendo tantas páginas.


End file.
